Is This My Fate
by blindedlegacy18
Summary: When Jess is Given a Second chance to save leslies life, will he do what he needs to do? JessxLeslie please RandR first fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Jesse's Fate

"Leslie…no…why"

mumbled Jess Aaron's as he twisted and turned in his sleep. It has been seven years

since the worst day in his life.

"Please Leslie…no" he continued to mumble. His eyes suddenly shot open. He was

breathing hard and sweat glistened off of his neck in the moonlight from his window.

"again" he asked himself as he lowered himself back to his pillow. It has been the same

nightmare for over two weeks now. When Leslie died it really crushed his soul. No one

saw through the act he was playing but inside Jess Aaron's was falling apart, crumbling.

All because of a mistake. She was his only true friend and it continued to stay like that

for seven years. A solitary tear slid down his cheek as he repeated her name "_Leslie.."_

Jess grabbed his blanket, pulled it up to his head, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next day Jess awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs from downstairs. He

slowly got out of his bed and looked around with an expression that was half sleepy, and

half puzzled.

"Hello" Jess yelled downstairs.

"good Morning" came a female voice from the kitchen. Jesses eyes widened as he

jumped out of bed and scrambled to put some clothes on. He put on a pair of dirty jeans

and a stained white tee-shirt.

"Mom" he yelled as he ran down the steps, almost tripping on the last one. "What the

hell?" he ran into the kitchen and saw his mom, Nancy smiling at him, with breakfast on

the table.

"I thought I would surprise you," she said still smiling. "You have been in here for three

days without leaving." Jess just stared at her.

"Thanks" he muttered. He walked to the table and sat down. Nancy grabbed the plates

from the cabinet and brought them over to the table. They both made there own plates

and started eating. During the breakfast, Nancy tried making conversation, but Jess

ignored everything she said. Eventually Nancy started to get annoyed.

"What's wrong with you jess" she asked him. She had concern written all over her face.

Jess looked up at her.

"just been thinking about something's" he whispered. Nancy looked deep into her sons

eyes.

"Her" she asked him. Jess nodded. He went back to eating and did not say another word.

Later Jess hugged his mom goodbye and closed the door behind her. He then

locked it. he gave a sigh and headed up the stairs to his room, his only refuge. All that

jess does now is draw is his room. When jess got inside of his room and had his

sketchbook in his hands a image appeared in his head.

"_Leslie?"_

he started to draw furiously on the pad and did not stop until 2 hours had passed. He

stared at his drawing. It was mediocre at best but if someone who saw it knew Leslie they

would know that it was her. He felt happy for once. He could draw Leslie again,

something he could not do for the last three years. He closed his sketchpad and decided

he wasn't going to sit around his house today. He was going outside and doing something

social, The word social scared jess. Without Leslie, everything scared jess. He got into

fresh, clean clothes grabbed his wallet off of the counter and headed out into the city.

He did everything fun he could imagine that day. He went to the movies, spent

sometime at an arcade, and even took long runs in the park. Nothing could have made

this day any better. First he remembered what Leslie looked like and then he spent the

day actually doing something. It wasn't until darkness fell over the city that jess thought

it was time for him to head back. He walked the dark streets a few blocks away from his

house trying to discover the quickest and safest route back to his house.

"_If only Leslie was with me. She would help me get back,"_ he thought to himself. He

started to run again. He came to an alley way and say a street sign at the end of it with his

street name on it. he laughed to himself at getting scared, and thinking he was lost. He

turned down the alleyway and was almost to the end when everything went black.

_"What the hell…?"_

Jess opened his eyes and looked around him. He opened his moth and screamed at what

he saw. Nothing, he was in a white void nothing on either side of him.

"Hello" he cried out. "Is anyone out there?" he took a few steps and a figure materialized

in front of him. It was a average height man, dressed all in white. He had bright, piercing

blue eyes and a long flowing white beard.

"hello…" Jess started to say before the man interrupted him

"Jesse Aaron's" he stated in a deep bold voice.

"yes" Jess said. The man in white gave out a deep laugh.

I wasn't asking you if it was your name I was stating to all of the observers" he said. Jess

looked around again and say them. They looked like shadows but were not dark at all.

They were actually shining.

"where am I" jess said boldly.

"Heaven" the man said.

Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. Heaven, that can't be right. He did not die. Or

did he?

"Am I dead" he asked.

"No I just sent for you to fix the mistake I made so long ago" the white man Jess

presumed to be God said. Jess could not take it any more. His legs buckled and he fell to

the floor.

"Is this my fate" he asked God. "Is this my fate to walk the earth alone, with every ounce

of life taken from me when you took Leslie" he was screaming now. He was crying. He

then looked around in the crowds around him hoping to see her. She did in fact go to

heaven of course, right?

"No Jess, I am dreadfully sorry about Leslie. I thought it was her time to go" God said.

And let out a sigh.

"wait, you thought" Jess stuttered. How could God be wrong?

"when I took that girl from the world I had hoped her soul would be inside you now and

you would possess every trait she had. I was wrong. You lost everything when I took her

and now I am fixing my mistake." God said as he put his hand on jesses shoulder. He c

ould feel the warmth of his touch.

"what do you mean" Jess asked him. He wasn't crying anymore but the tears still stayed

on his face.

"I am going to give you the chance to save her, Jess Aaron's" God stated in his deep

voice again. "I will turn back time to the day it happened. You will have all your

memories for the last seven years and everything you learned. Only you can save her. It is

your choice." He said. Jess did not understand the words he just heard. God smiled at

him and waved at jess in a farewell like gesture. Then everything went black again.


	2. Continuum

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the wait guys. You have no idea how busy I was over the last few months. I even considered scrapping this story but I decided to keep it and here you go chapter two! Warning its going to be a short one 

**Chapter 2**

"_Insanity likes to play tricks on the mind, you have to be the one to see what's real and what is not!"_

Jess Awoke to darkness. He was completely flustered and tried to move but realized he couldn't. "What," he whispered and then a bright white light filled the area and jess was instantly blinded. When the effects of the light wore off Jess looked around him and saw he was in space. Or what seemed to be space. All around him planets hovered in the sky and stars glistened far away. Jess also realized he was going rather fast. He flew past star and planet alike, not knowing what was going on and too afraid to even move. He could fall out of his set path and die if he even tried to move.

Jess took a deep breath. He then realized this can't be space because he could breathe. There is no air in space. Jess wanted to chuckle but found that he couldn't. He was scared now. He had no idea where he was and could barely remember even why he was here. He remembered speaking to a God of sorts and he told him he could save Leslie but it was his choice. He did not understand what the hell he meant by saying that but it must have had something to do with the area Jess was in now.

"_Think Jesse. Plant the image of that day in your head do it now!"_ A mighty voice boomed through the cosmos, and Jess froze with fear. "…Whh..aat?" he stammered out still not having any clue of what was going on.

"_You must not wait any longer you are in the space Time continuum, the center of all life and creation. Before you are consumed go now!" _The voice boomed out again. This time Jess listened, the voice was familiar. Like an old friend, but not Leslie. Jess closed his eyes and brought the day his life ended into his mind to every last detail. The room he awoke in, May belle coming at him with the phone, disturbing him from his dream of love…

"Jesss I called your name 3 times," May belle screamed and ran into there bedroom carrying the telephone in her right hand. Jess flicked his eyes open and leaned forward rubbing his eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend," he answered, taking the phone from may belles hands a little angrily then usual. He put the phone to his ear and spoke a solitary word.

"Hello?"

Suddenly Jesses eyes opened widely and he lost his breath. Jess was instantly filled with a dreadful feeling of sickness that just made him want to barf.

"Jess?" the voice on the other line said to him. It was not Leslie's voice.

"Ms. Edmunds..sorry but I am not feeling to well right now I really need to go," he said to her before dropping the phone to the floor when it was still on. Jess grabbed his chest and felt tears coming to his eyes. Pain beyond anything was filling him through and through right now and it seemed to be penetrating his very own essence. Jess gagged and HE heard a barely audible Ms. Edmunds on the phone yelling if he was alright.

And just like that it was over. Jess released his hold on his chest and his breathing returned to normal. "What..where am I," jess whispered and then noticed the phone on the floor. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Jess! Are you alright?" Ms. Edmunds asked sounding terrified. She thought something might have happened to jess.

"I'm sorry about that..i just got a chest ache," jess answered Ms. Edmunds. He really did not have any idea of what she was talking about though. He didn't even remember picking up the phone. He didn't know where he was, and barely even knew who he was. He was walking through the streets and then suddenly he was awake in a different bed in a different house.

"Alright I guess I will let you go then. You don't sound to well. I will see you in school Monday," Ms. Edmunds said and there was a click on the other line.

"What…" jess whispered and dropped the phone onto the bed. Jess jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall and down the stairs to the only bathroom in the house. He shut the door and locked it, breathing heavily again. He ran over to the mirror and stared into it. He did not recognize what was staring back at him.

**A/N**

Ha-ha another cliffhanger. If you got questions save them because they will most likely be answered in my next chapter. Cannot promise you a quick post though for I am still busy but not as busy as I was before. I hope you all like the story and please criticize or compliment. It really helps.


End file.
